Online dating services or Internet dating services exist that allow individuals, couples, and groups to contact and communicate with each other over the Internet. For example, an individual may use an online dating service to meet new persons to develop new personal relationships. Online dating services generally attempt to facilitate matchmaking over the Internet, through the use of personal computers, tablet computers, cell/smart phones, and/or other network enabled computing devices.